


At Shinra, fine print is written in Mako gel

by LaughingStones



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, bullet-point fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•	When you try to read it, it burns into your eyes.<br/>•	Reno didn't even try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Shinra, fine print is written in Mako gel

**Author's Note:**

> A bullet-point fic consists of a list of facts or statements. I have never encountered one before, though I assume I did not invent it.

• Reno has an overactive libido.  
• Everyone in Midgar is aware of this.  
• Including Old Man Shinra, apparently.  
• Reno is a Turk, not a goddamn hooker.  
• Fuck you, sir, no.  
• He doesn't actually say that.  
• Sorry, sir, this ass is not for sale.  
• The president smiles a lot because he has a nasty sense of humor.  
• I don't need to buy your ass when I already own it.  
• Reno previously thought he had no illusions what it means to be a Turk.  
• Seems he was wrong.


End file.
